


Wedding Drabble

by ImagoBeginsAgain



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagoBeginsAgain/pseuds/ImagoBeginsAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So funny how their group of friends thought he was a saint for always being the couple’s designated driver, because really, any time his tightly-wound girlfriend decided to unwind a little, Peeta was all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Drabble

Looking around the reception hall, Peeta noted with amusement that he might be the only one there who wasn’t at least somewhat tipsy. The champagne was free-flowing, and everyone was just too happy to be celebrating Prim and Rory’s long-anticipated wedding to be thinking of moderation. Including Katniss, sitting up at the wedding party table, smiling at him every so often with her eyes a little too shiny. She was the reason he drank his champagne only in tiny sips for toasts. So funny how their group of friends thought he was a saint for always being the couple’s designated driver, because really, any time his tightly-wound girlfriend decided to unwind a little, he was all for it. It made him happy just to take care of her, to make sure she got home safe and tucked into their bed with water and vitamins. And he bet their friends couldn’t imagine how adorable a drunken, cuddly Katniss really was — he wouldn’t have believed it himself without having been able to experience it regularly.

Next to him, Madge giggled — giggled! — and said “they look so haaaaandsome up there. Like lions. Rarw!”

Peeta looked up at the wedding party table, where Prim and Rory sat center, with his girlfriend and Madge’s husband at their respective siblings’ side. He had a lot of experience at deciphering drunk conversation, but this time he just didn’t get it. ”Lions? Prim and Rory? Like Simba and Nala?”

”Gale and Katniss. Stone… houses… protectors.”

”Ooooh,” Peeta said. ”Lion statues, like the ones flanking doorways or driveways. Yeah, I can see that.” With their olive skin, dark hair, and hooked noses, Katniss and Gale really did look like a matched set. As did he and Madge down here at one of the regular tables, come to think of it.

The DJ interrupted Peeta’s musing to announce the bouquet toss. Peeta watched as the four at the center of the wedding party table broke into animated discussion. He could easily imagine at least part of what was going on, with Prim asking Katniss to come join the women trying to catch the bouquet, and Katniss refusing. Rory would back Prim up, of course, but he wasn’t entirely sure of Gale’s part in it. It’s not like Katniss couldn’t make her own opinions clear, no matter how tipsy she was. ”Is Prim kidding us? Katniss is not going to join the bouquet line, not even for Prim’s wedding.”

Drunken Madge agreed. ”Gale promised… stop her. She shouldn’t after… the… the…”

Peeta agreed, “Prim must be too young to really remember Finnick and Annie’s wedding, the one where the bouquet came right at Katniss and she ducked. She was so embarrassed.” Peeta would marry Katniss in a second, of course, but it’s not like it was a terrible hardship to have a committed, permanent, wonderful partner who didn’t want to get married, who didn’t believe in marriage for herself. He got to dance with her at other people’s weddings, got to take her home afterwards, got to wake up and have breakfast with her every morning.

Nevertheless, there Katniss was, following Prim away from the table and ignoring Gale’s apparent entreaties. God, she must be more drunk than he thought. Peeta watched with amusement as the ladies lined up, with pleasure as Prim turned away and gracefully tossed the bouquet behind her, and with shock as Katniss flawlessly caught it.

”Fuuuuuuuuuuck”, Madge said, perfectly putting his feelings into words. Er, word.

Before he could have another thought, Katniss appeared just a few steps away. ”I, uh, caught the bouquet,” she said. God, she was adorable.

”I saw that,” Peeta said, smiling. He stood up and put a hand on her cheek to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, the bouquet at his back. He lost himself for a moment in the feeling of her lips on his, and then backed off just a little to cup her face in his hands and look into her eyes. ”You’re not actually drunk.”

”No, I’m not.” Katniss put her hand up to Peeta’s jaw. He turned his face to kiss her palm. ”I’ve been thinking for a long time.” His normally-fearless partner hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing. “We’ve been together nine years. We’re practically married now.”

Peeta nodded encouragingly. He had a million things to say about that, and all of them good, but it was always better to just listen when Katniss wanted to talk.

”I think I want to. It’s not so scary if it’s you.” she continued, voice just a tiny bit shaky, and then stopped.

”It’s perfect if it’s you,” Peeta responded. ”I’ll have to make some plans.” Katniss nodded, her expression as grateful as it always was when they navigated difficult conversions successfully with a minimum of words, and kissed him again.

It’s not like he didn’t have the perfect vintage deco ring, hidden away in the pocket of his heavy winter coat for months now, ready to give her for their upcoming tenth anniversary. He had time to find another anniversary gift. All he had to do now is figure out when and how she’d like to be asked a question he’d never thought she would want him to ask.


End file.
